Fate Valhalpha
by 369destroyer
Summary: Mordred has been in the world of the Throne of Heroes for many many years now. Over this time she feels more and more of a need to prove her worth to the rest of the spirits there. She, along with her few friends, may have just found a way to do so that will last. Please Review Honestly.
1. Chapter 1

**A**

**Author's Note: This is an idea I had for a little while, as well as the other one Fate/Ragnomega, this is one timeline where after the Greater Grail is dismantled, this is the lives of the heroes that gained access to the Throne of Heroes. The main Character here is Mordred, and her wish to redeem herself after seeing that she was now with the mother she had betrayed for all eternity. The other story is about an alternate timeline of this. I hope that you will enjoy this and if you like this I hope you might also give the other one a chance.**

* * *

><p>All know about the Throne of Heroes, where the holy grail summoned the Servants from, however the world itself is a mystery to humanity. This place is an afterlife, where heroes and legends come together, seen as worthy to be among the best. Whenever a grail war began called, seven of the thrones in the Hall of Thrones glowed for that war, declaring who was being summoned and which war they would be called to. Upon leaving all they remember, most of the time, is the past life they had before they earned access to this world and what they are. However now the grail was gone, and the heroic spirits live together in the world as it is. Here Mordred was surprised to find herself. She believed as a homunculus she had no place in any life after death, yet here she was. After all these years though of trying to challenge her father, she discovered more and more to the point she's secluded herself from most of the heroes, all but a select few. One day, Frankenstein walked into a field to see her friend.<p>

"Mordred!" Frankenstein said, "It's good to see you.

"Huh?" Mordred said, "Oh hey Frankie, how was the feast?"

"It was good," Frankie said, "You should have come."

"I know that," Mordred said, "But, SHE was there."

"I know," Frankie said, "But still, I think you should try to talk to more people here."

"How would you know," Mordred said

"Time spent as a berserker," Frankie said, "Being unable to talk at all, I learned the value of words."

"I see," Mordred said uncaring-ly

"Also," Frankie said, "My creator never accepted me either, yet now I cannot even speak to him, you however can still make things right."

"You didn't exactly kill him though, did you?" Mordred responded, to which Frankie lowered her head holding back a tear, "Frankie, what's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing," Frankie lied

"Come on you of all people have NOTHING to be ashamed of!" Mordred yelled, "That man SHOULD have created a mate for you!"

"But I could have stopped myself from hurting all those close to him..." Frankie, "But Mordred, your mother is HERE, and you still have a chance to reconcile for what you have done, and that is more than ANYBODY else here can do really."

"Maybe, I should speak to father," Mordred admitted

"Mother," Frankie corrected

"Ugh I swear Frankie," Mordred said, "I am NOT gonna explain my creation to you for you to understand, I'll get sick."

"We can't get sick here though," Frankie said innocently

"I...I mean" Mordred tried to begin to explain what she meant, then just gave up, "Well anyways, I guess I will talk to her, on one condition."

"That is?" Frankie asked

"YOU learn to forgive yourself!" Mordred said, "I am NOT gonna let my best friend here wallow in self pity like this!"

"I don't deserve it," Frankie said

"Yes you do," Mordred said, "If I do, so do you! Unless you DON'T think that I should forgive myself."

"Fine," Frankie said, "I'll try."

"Good," Mordred said, "Glad we got that settled."

"Well then," Frankie said, "To make up for ditching the feast last night, how about we have one with the people you DO talk to."

"I'd like that," Mordred said, "Thank you very much."

"Come on then," Frankie said

"Right now?" Mordred said, "We don't really need to eat so we can wait till it's late like it ussually works."

"Well I want to cheer you up a bit," Frankie said, "Is that so wrong?"

"Fine you win," Mordred said, "But I'm not letting anybody know that."

"Alright," Frankie said, "Well come on then."

"I'm coming," Mordred said, "Geez."

They left and gathered up their gang of friends. After a bit, Medea, Enkidu, Astolfo met the duo at a table where food was summoned for them to enjoy.

"Well look who finally got here!" Astolfo said excitedly

It's nice to see you Mordred," Enkidu said with a light bow

Medea simply smiles at the pair. Medea, Frankie, and Mordred all understood one another, all of them being used then abandoned by somebody they care for, while Enkidu and Astolfo were the ones kind enough to come talk with the trio regularly. After some time they all grew close and came to trust one another. Medea used her prauna and placed it in the table to make a small feast for them. As the five of them ate though, another presence was watching, one who Mordred in the past has tried to reason with, but gave up long ago, Angra Mainyu.

* * *

><p><strong>Note 2: Shorter first chapter but I plan to make the rest of them longer than this at least a bit. Tell me what you think of the story honestly please, I enjoy input whenever I get it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well obviously this one is much more successful than Ragnomega, so I'll more than likely update this more often for now. I am glad that this is well liked. Thanks for that :)**

* * *

><p>"So," Mordred asked, "What have you guys been up to since we met up last?"<p>

"Well I've been challenging the other riders to races," Aslatlfo said, "Of course they cannot out speed me, for it is I ASTOLFO they are messing with!"

"He still cannot get past second place," Enkidu said honestly.

"Hey Medusa is a cheater!" Astolfo defended

"Right," Mordred said trying not to laugh, "What about you Enkidu, how's Gilgamesh."

"He's fine," Enkidu asked, "He's still trying to prove he should be king here."

"That's nothing new," Mordred said, "Why are you his friend?"

"Well," Enkidu said, "Trust me, he is a lot nicer once he has respect for you."

"Meaning only to you," Astolfo said, "Heck I might even say he's got a crush on you."

"No way," Enkidu said, " I KNOW who he's wanting."

"Hehe I know," Astolfo said, "Just a joke."

"Well that's good," Medea said

"Your turn Medea," Mordred said

"Huh?" Medea said, "Oh right, um, well I've mostly been training really."

"Really?" Mordred said, "Me too, maybe we should train together whenever we can."

"You sure?" Medea asked

"Hell yeah," Mordred responded

"Well," Frankie said, "I've been trying to fit in with the others."

"You do know there is no need to right?" Medea asked

"Well," Frankie said, "I want to though."

"Why would you," A familiar voice said, all five of them looked to see Angra walking towards them, "Also is it sad that Mordred is probably the manliest one in this little party?"

"Angra Mainyu," Mordred said glaring

"Calm down I'm not here for a fight," Angra claimed

"Then leave," Frankie said

"Yeah!" Asolfo yelled out

"Guys cool it," Mordred said, much to the surprise of her friends

"Oh?" Angra said, also shocked

"Look Angra," Mordred said, "You already told me your past, why you are how you are. I tried to convince you to befriend us and you refused, so why ARE you here."

"Simple," Angra said, "I just wanted to try some food, I never was aloud to join the big group for the feasts."

"Really?" Enkidu, "You just wanna eat?"

"Yeah," Angra said casually, "You mind?"

Everybody looked at one another then back at Angra

"Why come to us?" Frankie asked

"Well," Angra said, "Mordred seemed like the only one who even bothered to do anything nice so yeah."

Mordred sighed and scooted over making space for Angra.

"You sure," Medea asked

"Yeah," Mordred asked, "After all, it's not his fault he was corrupted, much like you, me, and Frankie."

"Thanks," Angra said sitting down joining them. Most of the group was obviously uncomfortable with "The source of all evil" Sitting with them as if it was normal, yet Mordred seemed unfazed by him. In fact Mordred pitied him, hearing about all the torture he had gone through in his life, she felt like he didn't deserve any of the abuse he got.

"So," Enkidu began trying to stay polite, "Where have you been?"

"The mountains," Enkidu said, "It's the only place people don't go all the time."

"I see," Ankidu said

"What are you up to!" Astolfo yelled with suspicion

"Astolfo!" Mordred yelled

"What?" Astolfo said confused, "It's a legitimate question."

"Me?" Angra responded, "Eh, strengthening myself, after all, being the weakest servant, not a fun title."

"Weakest?" Enkidu said in shock, "But, aren't you...a god?"

"Oh no," Angra said, "If I was I would have had a MUCH better life."

"Really?" Frankie asked

"Didn't you guys know about his past?" Mordred asked, all her friend shook their heads

"Well," Angra began

"You don't have to explain," Mordred assured

"So?" Angra said, "Please don't interrupt me. So to start with, my people felt they needed somebody to blame for all their crimes and sins, and well I happened to be picked."

"O-Oh," Medea said, somewhat relating to him

"Yeah, and they pretty much tortured me," Angra said, seeming unfazed, "And didn't let me die till I didi from natural causes."

"That's horrible!" Frankie said

"Damn," Asolfo said feeling kinda guilty

"Well," Angra said, "Humanity IS the source of all evil, so why the shock?"

"In a way," Frankie said, "You are right, but you are also wrong."

"What do you mean?" Angra asked with legitimate confusion

"Well," Frankie said, "If you ask me, there is no such thing as real evil. There is delusion, there is power hungry, but in the end, humanity tends to act upon what they think is good."

"Hmmm," Angra said thinking about it, "And my people DID think it was good to put all their sins on one man, so I see your point I guess. But on the other hand, I cannot call them anything less than evil."

"I get it," Mordred said, "After all, in the end humanity is capable of both the greatest of blessings and the worst of atrocities."

"Can't deny that," Enkidu agreed

"So you guys see my point?" Angra said

"Kinda," Astolfo said, "But I'm with Frankie on this, Humanity can have bad people, but it's only our point of view that they are evil people."

"I see," Angra said, "Well can't say I can convince you, can I?"

"Sorry," Medea said, "But I know where you are coming from, I used to see things in the same way."

"Really?" Angra asked, "Why not now?"

"Well," Medea said, "These four around me actually."

"Awww," Mordred said tauntingly

"Really now?" Angra said, looking around the table, "Well, you five ARE fairly accepting of me right now, but I am not changing my mind."

'Yet," Enkidu said, "Not yet."

"You're actually more cocky than I would think," Angra said.

"Of course," Astolfo said patting Enkidu's back, "He's almost as amazing as I, Astolfo!"

"And you're annoying," Angra said calmly

"Hey!" Astolfo responded

"What?" Angra said, then Mordred couldn't help but laugh a bit

"What's funny?" Angra asked

"The fact you're fitting in pretty well with us," Mordred said

"I am?" Angra asked, then realized it was kinda true

"Are you SURE you don't want to join us?" Mordred asked

"I-I wouldn't mind," Medea said

"I'll keep an eye on you if you do," Astolfo said

"You seem kinder than what we heard," Frankie said

"It would be an honor to haave you as a friend Angra," Enkidu said

Angra looked surprised looking at these five spirits. Not once in his life had people been this accepting of him. Not ever since he was chosen as the source of all evil by his village. Angra looked down thinking about whether it was a good idea or not.

"Well," Mordred asked after she felt Angra was taking too long.

"You know what," Angra asked, "What the hell, I'll give it a shot. But just know I can leave anytime I want."

"Deal," Mordred said with a smile.

"Welcome to our group," Medea said with a light smile

Mordred smirked a bit, she felt that her plan was going quite well.

* * *

><p><strong>Note 2: So please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I feel I did well but any input helps me a lot. I really want to make sure that I am not messing any characters up.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well here's chapter three, in this one we start to see more about other characters other than Mordred, please tell me what you think of it. I'd love any input you can offer. **

* * *

><p>After eating the six spirits walked together down to a cave, specifically where Frankie has chosen to live. Despite the large city in the center she felt much more comfortable in a cave, or so she claimed. They sat and got to know Angra a bit more, and he got to know them. Angra was of course skeptical that anything would be different, but Mordred was glad he gave it a shot.<p>

"_Maybe in this sense," _Mordred thought to herself, _"I can make their lives better. Father may have had her knights of the round table gather glory from all around, but I say these people I met here make better allies, better friends, than anybody she picked."_

"Mordred?" Frankie said, "You feeling ok?"

"Huh?" Mordred said coming back to reality, "O-Oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking to myself."

"About what?" Frankie asked

"Hehe none of your business," Mordred said

"Awww," Frankie said disappointed

"That's Mordred for ya," Astalfo said

"Yeah," Mordred said, "Oh crap!"

"What?" Astolfo asked

"I forgot my helm back at my place!" Mordred said, 'Hey Medea you mind going to get it for me?"

"Why me?" Medea asked, "You know I get lost in those woods."

"You know where my place it, though you have a point," Medea said, "Angra do you know the woods?"

"Yes," Angra said, "Wait you want me to go with her?"

"Please?" Angra said

"Fine," Angra said with a sigh, "You owe me though."

With that the two walked out, and Mordred hid her smirk.

"You COULD have gone on your own," Astolfo pointed out

"Why did you make them go?" Enkidu added

"Oh," Mordred said, "No reason!"

* * *

><p>Medea and Angra reached the woods. Medea hated going out there, she always claimed she felt like she got lost, but truthfully, unknown to anybody else, the area reminded her of home, and the people she betrayed. Medea held back tears since Angra was right there, however...<p>

"I see no reasons to cry?" Angra said shocking Medea

"What?!" Medea said, "I'm NOT crying!"

"Did something bad happen here or something?" Angra asked curiously

"No," Medea said with honesty

"Then I see no reasons to cry," Angra said

"Why do you care," Medea asked

"Who said I cared," Angra said, "I'm just curious is all."

"Right," Medea said, "Well I'll say this much, this place is SIMILAR to a place something bad happened, happy?"

"No," Angra said, "Never am, but I guess I'm satisfied."

"Never happy?" Medea said, "And I thought I was depressed."

"Not depressed either," Angra said, "I just don't care."

Medea listened, yet she couldn't help but notice something. There was something definitely off about that attitude, considering his past he would more likely be a crazy vengeful monster, or a full on avenger, yet in the end he is neither.

"How do you not care about anything," Medea said

"After all the time here," Angra said, "I guess I just stopped caring in general."

"Really now?" Medea said, "Are you sure? I can't help but sense something about you that you are not showing."

"Oh really?" Angra said, "Weird, wonder what that would be."

With that Medea had her answer, Angra WAS sad deep down, he just keeps it buried so deep that very few could see it. The only reason Medea could was because she too was used and abused, maybe not to the same degree, but still similar enough to feel empathy with this so called god. As they walked through the woods to the cabin Mordred made for herself years ago, they went inside and saw that the helm was not there.

_"Mordred lied again?" _Medea thought, _"Why would she do that?"_

"Where is it?" Angra asked

"Hmph," Medea said, "Mordred fooled us, this is her idea of a practical joke!"

"I don't get it," Angra said

"Only she does," Medea said, "Lets just get back to Frankie's"

"Got it," Angra said

"By the way, Angra?" Medea asked

"Yeah?" Angra asked back

"If you ever need to talk," Medea said, "I will listen."

"Um ok then," Angra said, "Good for you."

Medea tried not to show a bit of anger for that reaction, but once again...

"Am I supposed to say thank you or something?" Angra said, "Well then thank you, I think."

"It doesn't matter," Medea said with a sigh, "Just hurry up."

When the duo got back they saw that Astolfo already took care of Medea's payback for her. Mordred was asleep, probably by exhaustion from training, she was stuck in a frilly princess dress, one that Medea knew was Astolfo's and everybody KNEW she hated frilly feminine clothing. Frankie was asleep and the boys were gone, but there was a note. It read:

_I guessed it was a trick on you guys. So I decided to make sure she wouldn't do it again. If you need to thank me, I'll be back in my place._

_Sincerely__, I, Astolfo!_

Medea had to hold back her laughter, she knew she had to go thank Asolfo for that. Even in his letters he was as eccentric as ever. Angra simply shrugged and walked out not getting what was funny.

"Where you going?" Medea asked

"Back to the mountains," he asked, "By the way why do you all sleep? I mean I get eating, it tastes good, but sleeping seems unnecessary."

"Well," Medea asked, "We still dream. Also it kinda feels nice to sleep still, almost like we are still alive in a sense."

"Weird," Angra asked, "Not sure I'll ever get you all."

"Don't have too," Medea said, "Will we see you again?"

"Possibly," Angra said, "I'll think about it."

With that the agile avenger rushed off into the distance. Medea simply walked to the city to properly thank Astolfo for helping her with payback so soon. When she entered the city though, an unfortunately familiar face showed up.

"Medea!" Achilles said, once again flirting with anybody from Greece.

"Go away," Medea said bluntly

"But you look so lovely tonight," Achilles said

"Go flirt with Atlanta," Medea said, "At least SHE isn't annoyed by it."

"How about you and I just spend a night at the feasting table," Achilles offered

"No," Medea said, Achilles reminded her to much of Theseus, so no way would she allow him to woo her.

"Fine," Achilles said, "Well have a good night."

Achilles left, but Medea knew he would not stop till one of the Greek heroines fell for him. With a sigh she walked to Asolfo's. She knocked on the door and Astolfo quickly answered.

"Medea!" Astolfo said, "I take it you got my note?"

"Yes," Medea said, "And thank you very much."

"I KNEW IT WAS A GOOD IDEA!" Astolfo said, "Enkidu told me it wasn't but I knew that it would work out."

"She IS gonna beat you up when she wakes up though," Medea said

"I can take her," Asolfo said, "After all I am the great ASTOLFO!"

"If you say so," Medea said with a laugh

"Hey Medea," Astolfo said, "Wanna spend some time here?"

"Um," Medea said

"Please?" Astolfo asked, I don't think we ever got to hang out just the two of us."

"Oh if you put it that way," Medea said, "Sure I guess."

"Yeah!" Astolfo said, and Medea went with him into the house for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Note 2: btw, if you really want any servants you like to show up, you can just ask and I think I can find a way to fit them in.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long, writers block is annoying for everybody, but I hope this is worth the wait. Please tell me how it is if you can? Thank you very much for reading this at all.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In the morning, Mordred woke up to see Frankie chuckling, obviously trying to hold back. Still groggy, Mordred looked around to see if anybody else was laughing, and saw that they were long gone. Mordred got up out of bed and walked out to the river. However upon looking at the reflection, she realized why Frankie was chuckling.<p>

"ASTOLFO!" Mordred yelled up into the air angrily. It was so loud that the people in town heard it.

"Oh she slept in," Asolfo said, seemingly unfazed

"Shouldn't you be worried?" Medea asked with concern.

"Nah," Asolfo said, "I'm the great Astolfo after all, I can handle Mordred."

"You sure?" Medea asked

"Of course!" Asolfo said confidently.

With that Astolfo ran out the door excited at the challenge, which Medea didn't care to see. She walked out into the city looking around. It was only recently she was allowed there, after all her role as a caster definitely stirred up some concern, and her actions certainly didn't help. Most everybody has gained admittance though since the wars stopped. The only exceptions being 5 spirits: Blue Beard, for his insanity seems to have not settled with time, Lancelot, since he tried to open a portal to see the true Arthur once he found out the one who was here was a mere creation from the legend and not the true hero, True Assassin, for obvious reasons, Hector of Troy, long story, and of course, Angra Mainyu. Medea knew why he was feared, after all he is seen as a god of evil, however, that day with him, she couldn't help but wonder if there was truth to the claims of his evil.

Medea decided to visit the window to Avalon. On the other side are different kinds of heroic spirits, the window opened after Lancelot's episode. Though neither can pass through, except for a few, Medea wanted to speak to people she knew faced Angra in the past, to see if there is a chance for him to possibly redeem himself. She had no idea why she wanted to but at the same time, she felt like she needed to. As Medea approached the mirror she saw somebody already waiting, as if he knew somebody wanted to speak with him.

"Medea," Said EMIYA, "I would say I didn't expect you, but that would be a lie."

"You saw me from a mile away," Medea said, "After all you are a shining example of an archer."

"Sorry but I wish to make haste," EMIYA said, "Artia is expecting me soon."

"Right," Medea said, "I want to speak to you about Angra."

"Angra Mainyu," EMIYA said looking up, "That so called god of evil, I remember him."

"Well," Medea said, "He's not a god of evil then?"

"No," EMIYA said, "His people forced evil into him, hoping to blame all their hardship on him, but that did not make him a god, but rather an unfortunate pawn."

"Is there still good in him?" Medea asked, "A chance for him to be allowed to spend his afterlife with other spirits rather than alone in the woods?"

"I cannot say," EMIYA said, "But I do have to warn you, if you try to change him, if you let him he might just change you instead."

"So it's possible?" Medea said

"Just barely," EMIYA said, "You've come a far way Medea, I suggest you not waste another hundred years trying to help him, I say he is far beyond that."

"But you said..!" Medea began, but was interupted

"I know what I said," EMIYA said, "I just suggest you go back to your friends and spend your afterlife in the light rather than risk falling back into darkness, that is all."

And with that the archer in red turned and walked away from the mirror. Medea knew he had nothing more to say to her, so she walked away as well. SHe heard what she wanted to hear, kind of. Now there was one thing to find out, why on earth did she care?

Meanwhile Morded had Asolfo pinned down outide the city.

"You thaught that was funny?!" SHe yelled down at the boy, "You REALLY think that you were gonna go without consequence!?"

"That was a cheap attack!" Asolfo complained

"Hmph," Mordred said, then walked away from her defeated friend. She went into the city to clean herself off when she saw Medea walking away from the mirror.

"Medea?" Mordred asked

"Oh," Medea said slightly shaken, "Hi Mordred."

"Were you talking to my father?" Mordred asked

"No," Medea said, "The archer, so did you find Astolfo?"

"Yeah," Mordred said, "I got the jump on him when he least suspected it."

Mordred then looked up at the mirror, the half finished portal to where Artia was, the one she knew she had to defeat in order to be at peace. Mordred knew that, with enough force, she could get through due to her connection, but that would leave her too weak to fight her. But at the same time she didn't want to try what Lancelot did, he nearly destroyed both worlds.

"I need to train," Mordred said

"Your filthy," Medea said, "And still in that frilly outfit."

"Oh," Mordred said embarrassed, "Yeah I guess I should take care of that first, mind meeting me in the woods near my cabin?"

"Of course friend," Medea said

* * *

><p><strong>Note 2:Well I'll say one thing, ONE of the five people mentioned will be the main villain, and it may shock you, or not, who knows. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<br>**


End file.
